


Dogs

by redheadthunderhead



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Connor the dog thief, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadthunderhead/pseuds/redheadthunderhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the day that Connor realized he payed too much attention to the dogs in Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratonnhhaketon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/gifts).



That was the day that Connor realized he payed too much attention to the dogs in Boston. 

The first warning sign came in the form of a pack of dogs that swarmed him the very second he stepped down onto the dock. Eight of them, Connor had counted, and he remembered every single one. He didn’t remember them being so thin, though. It was summer, even the strays should have at least a little bit of weight on them. Connor frowned. He would have to take care of that later. For now, he had things to do. The dogs, however, had something else in mind. He knew at least some of them were following him as he worked on tracking down the target he was sent to kill. One dog in particular would come brush up against his hand as he tried to walk, demanding to be petted. Connor tried to ignore it at first, but as he found it increasingly difficult to listen for information as he walked through the city. He tried feeding them, an honest attempt at distracting them so he could carry out the job he was sent to do. It seemed to work and he was able to slip away. 

When he returned to the Aquila later in the day, he was met by a very confused crew and five or six dogs taking over the ship’s deck. The men were trying to lure the dogs back off the ship, but after several minutes Connor stopped them. He offered no explanation as he simply gathered all of the dogs in the captain’s quarters. No explanation was necessary, though. He had done this before. 

“We need to have a talk, boy,” Achilles said when Connor returned to the manor with the newly-adopted pack of dogs behind him. “Your dogs are causing trouble.”

“They will starve if they remain in Boston,” Connor argued. Achilles was swarmed by the dogs. 

“Did you even consider whether or not these are someone’s dogs?”

“If they are they are not being cared for properly.” 

“Connor, this makes sixteen dogs on the property. Somebody has to be looking for-” Achilles stopped himself and ignored the subtle smug look on Connor’s face. They had this argument every time Connor returned from the city, and it always ended with more dogs. “You can be the one who handles complaints about the dogs attacking animals be. That should be your responsibility, anyway.”

“I will talk with everyone and apologize for any trouble they have caused,” Connor said, and he left to do just that with a growing army of dogs behind him.


End file.
